1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particular to a double-sided organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of display technology, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, have gradually taken the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
The LCD shows various advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and been free of radiations, and has been widely used in various applications, such as liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, digital cameras, tablet computers, and display screens of notebook computers.
The OLED display has various features, such as being self-luminous, high brightness, fast response, wide view angle, low power consumption, and being capable of flexible displaying and is considered “dream displays” that has attracted the attention of major display manufacturers and is becoming a main stream of the third-generation displays in the field of display technology.
Heretofore, the LCD and OLED display are generally single-sided displays. Taking a contemporary OLED display as an example, there are generally several different types, including top emission, bottom emission, and transparent display, among which the top-emission OLED display and the bottom-emission OLED display are capable of only single side displaying, while the transparent OLED display, although allowing a user to observe images from opposite directions of the front and rear sides of the OLED display, is only capable of providing a normally displayed image from one direction, while the image observed on the opposite direction is display in a reversed way, so that no double-sized normal displaying can be achieved.
For contemporary LCDs, being constrained to the displaying principle of the LCD, only single-sided displaying or transparent displaying is possible.
With the diversification of styles of electronic products, double-sided displaying is becomes a new feature of the next generation of display devices, particularly for display devices for applications in shop exhibition or outdoors displaying. However, double-sided display devices that are currently available are simply structured by combined two independent single-sided display devices in a back-to-back manner in order to display on two opposite sides. The combined structure is bulky and not beautiful, requires a high manufacturing cost, and does not meet the demand of general consumers for lightweight, compactness, and high cost-to-performance ratio.